vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave 1 time reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. If you find that you are reporting often, you can request editing rights for this wiki, and can get involved in reporting it in a more direct place. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ ---- The Justin Bieber Answers is completely out of hand.... Out of 5000 or so questions in which the wiki is getting about 1-2 questions per minute, I would say only about 1000 are actual serious questions: *Searches like this one and this one. All those need to be deleted. *Asking for personal information: Phone Number, Where does he live, Cell Phone number, etc. *Candidates for deletion which I've marked myself so far. And I'm not interested in becoming an admin there. I do not know the boy and have no interest in becoming a fan. So sorry. This is ONLY one of the hundreds of abandoned Answers sites that have been vandalized, I'm using this one as an example because the attacks are worse here than in any other, worst that I've ever seem. I am moving on to the next ones, please expect the link reports anytime between today and tomorrow. --Liliana (my talk). 01:00, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :"Working on it" [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 06:04, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Club Penguin - another active answers wiki The admin hasn't been back for a few days and the candidates for deletion are beginning to accumulate. There are several showing on the homepage so they need to be taken care of: *http://clubpenguin.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_for_deletion Thank you very much :) --Liliana (my talk). 23:50, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Cleared out category with three clicks, ma'am. --Charitwo (talk) 23:59, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::This unregistered user has been blocked before (I'm going by what it says in his history) and seems to keep coming back for vandalism sake. --Liliana (my talk). 08:29, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry, I found another unregistered user doing the same thing. --Liliana (my talk). 08:36, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::I have now left a message for one of the admins there. It looks like those two above mentioned vandals are just causing trouble because they were blocked at one time or another. It's a shame. Thanks for your help! --Liliana (my talk). 09:00, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Unregistered users who admit to be underage Hello, still working in the JB answers, I am now an admin there but I have a question. I blocked 12 unregistered users who admitted to be 12 and younger in their questions or answers. I know Wikia's COPPA policies disallow underage users. However where do I need to report them to be globally blocked? Do you know? Please let me know. --Liliana (my talk). 13:00, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Indie wiki Please revert http://indie.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/97.126.126.83 and check that he hasn't done the same on other wikis? (Sorry I don't have a lot of time today to do this, just happened to still have main page on my watchlist and got a notification...) Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 16:56, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : Cleaned up, ML doesn't show any edits to other wikis--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 17:00, May 12, 2010 (UTC) User impersonating staff Hi. Please see this edit. Thanks! — Jeff G. ツ 18:14, May 19, 2010 (UTC)